Distractions::
by TheTruthAboutEverything
Summary: Axel is just another reckless, sex pistol who likes to drink and get stoned whenever he can. Roxas is just another silent Nobody who sits in the back of the class and obeys like he should. When an accident in the hallways leads the two into an intimate relationship, will Roxas finally have something he needed the most? (Reposted) ::Akuroku:: Rated T:: BoyxBoy:: AU::
1. Chapter 1

** Rewritten, everyone ;~; Because the original got deleted off my account... Aye, boys...**

**I don't own anything. That honor goes to Tetsuya Nomura. **

_"Mom, do you forgive me?"_

_"..."_

_"Mom... Mommy... I'm sorry..."_

As usual, she doesn't say anything but sit there, like a living, breathing doll with no emotions to hold at all. She stares at the static on the television and blinks only once, and I can't help but feel like it's all my fault.

No.

It _is_ my fault.

I'm the reason she's like this... Why she can't be happy anymore...

_"Do you hate me?"_

Silence.

And it hurts just to breath now.

Her hands ball into fists.

I can see how hard sh'e trembling, and she stands up slowly to face me.

Her eyes are wide. She's wheezing, like she hasn't breathed in so long, and her chest heaves.

She takes a step towards me.

I stay still.

The television continues to screech and static.

She takes another step.

And another.

And another...

Until there's hardly any space between us.

And she lets out a low, abnormal growl...

And says, _"Why couldn't it be you?" _

My eyes snap open, and I gasp.

I clutch the sheets underneath me and look around frantically, giving myself a moment to unwind and relax. _It was only just a dream_, I think to myself, and I press my palm against my forehead. I sigh. _It was only just a dream..._

_**Why couldn't it be you?**_

__I purse my lips and bite my tongue.

It becomes difficult to breathe, and my vision blurs and fogs.

I choke.

I inhale sharply, grip my teeth, and...

And I wallow in unbearable sadness.

Why _couldn't_ it be me?

** Okay, ****_now_**** I know where I want to go with this. Yep. It's settled.**

**Woooo.**

**~T.T.A.E**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two. Yay. *throws confetti everywhere***

** I don't own anything. That honor goes to Tetsuya Nomura. Lucky bastard...**

"-And so I told her straight out, 'Look, I don't care if you don't like me. But if you ever so dare try to steal Riku away from me again, we're going to have some serious issues."

"Mm-hmm."

Xion lets out a huff. "It's just that- Ugh! She's really starting to get on my nerves! I mean, first she spreads false rumors about me, and now this!? Who does she think she's messing with!?"

"Yeah..."

"Roxas, are you even listening to me!?" Xion shakes my shoulder, and I snap my eyes open before I can drift off.

"Hmm? Y-Yeah." I reply dully, resting my head against the window of the bus.

She lets out a whine. "_Rooooooxas_!" She crosses her arms, and her lips form into a pout. "Now I'm going to have to start from the beginning!"

After a moment of silence, I sigh to myself and nod. "Okay, okay. I'm all ears, Xi."

Right when she opens her mouth, the bus comes to a halt, and the doors open. She lets out an exasperated breath.

"Dang it!" She squishes her cheeks and shakes her head. "Now I can't anymore!"

I smile small at her silly action and chuckle. "Heh heh."

"What's so funny?" Xion demands.

"You look like a kindergartner."

"Oh, yeah?" As we both stand up to leave, she grabs my face and squishes my cheeks. "Well, you look like a guppy!" She says in a humorous tone, and I laugh.

"You're so annoying." I say, and I swat away her hands

She smiles. "I think the correct term is 'tolerable', Roxas."

As we exit the bus together, I stop dead in my tracks and stare at the grey building in front of me. I cringe. I grip the strap of my messenger bag, and I hold my breath for who knows how long.

_ "Roxas, what's wrong?"_

_ "What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" I snarl under my breath and glare at the floor. "Isn't it obvious? I hate it here!"_

_ "Oh, come on... It's not all that bad..."_

_"You don't understand!" My eyes lock with similar blue ones, and I frown. "Nobody talks to me... And when they do, all that comes out of their mouths are nasty comments!"_

_ Sigh. "Just give it some time, Rox... Someone nice enough will come around..."_

_ "How do you know that for sure?" I raise an eyebrow and pout._

_ "Because I know, silly." Grin. "Not everybody is a heartless person. And who knows? Maybe that person will turn out to be the love of your life?"_

_ My mouth drops, and I blush furiously. "Dude!"_

_ Laugh. "Ha-ha!"_

"Roxas..."

"Roxas."

"Roxas!"

I snap out of my thoughts, and I jump at the familiar voice. I look beside me and lock eyes with Xion, and I can see how worried she is. I arch an eyebrow and frown.

"What?" I ask.

She sighs, rolls her eyes, and shakes her head. "You daydream too much. The bell just rang. We're going to be late for class if we don't get a move on!"

"O-Oh." I look away and nod my head in embarrassment. "Right."

**(〃￣ω￣〃ゞ ~ (((￣へ￣井)**

"Come on, Roxas! I think Mr. Vexen's about to start his lesson!" Xion exclaims, and I run behind her down the hall.

"Oh, man! We're going to be late again for sure!" I mentally smack myself in the face and run faster.

Xion skids the corner and disappears out of my sight, and I try to catch up with her. _I feel like I'm trying to win some sort of race_, I let out a heavy pant and grit my teeth, _Come on, Roxas!_ My mind screams.

Right when I turn the corner, I begin to call out for Xion in exasperation...

"Hey! Wait for m-"

...And I suddenly find myself on the floor.

I groan.

I sit up and rub my throbbing arm, and I stare at the papers scattering on the floor. (Note to self: Remember to go buy yourself a binder.)

I sigh. Great.

I start to pick up the mess and stuff them into my bag, a frown plastering across my face.

That's when an unfamiliar voice fills the silence in the air.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you out with that."

I look up. My mouth drops and my eyes slightly widen.

_No way_.

Right in front of me, lending me a hand, is no other than the school's eye candy...

Axel Kurosawa. 

* * *

**A/N: I kinda like this, but at the same time, I just want to punch my computer and cry. I kinda strive to be a perfectionist, and this... I don't know. (・_・ヾ**

**But I did enjoy writing the beginning. It was lots of fun, and honestly, Xion is my favorite character, so it was great making her all goofy and whatnot. Stick around for chapter three? (*´・ｖ・) Eh heh heh.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

~**T.T.A.E**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey there ^-^/ I was going to post a chapter earlier, but I got caught up in school, and... Well... Let's just say I need all the tutoring I can get ^-^" I hope this apologizes for the wait!**

** And what's this I see? New followers? *grins* Alright! *fist pumps***

** Enjoy!~**

** Disclaimer: I wish I can own Sora... That'd be a dream come true... But sadly, I don't...**

* * *

I don't know what to say. Maybe I can say 'Thank you' or 'I'm sorry for running into you', but you don't say things like that in a situation like this.

Well... Not to Axel, anyway.

He's kind of a bid deal around here, because not only is he what every school wants, he's what every school _needs_.

He's smart, charming, witty... He's liked by everyone and can gain popularity without even trying.

But besides that, he's a trouble-maker. Bad news. Most teachers recommend their students to stay away from him if they know what's good for them (Well, the students who care about going to college, anyway). In the past three years, he's almost set the school on fire seven times, flooded the school twice, and has been caught smoking weed one too many times.

The teachers scold him.

His fans encourage him.

But he's never been suspended.

Never threatened with expulsion.

I guess you can say everyone wants him to stick around.

But he's never gotten close to anybody.

Never talks to people for very long.

And he's slept with almost the entire school- men and women.

"Yo, Blondie." Axel snaps in front of my face and I jump out of my thoughts, blinking at him with startled eyes.

I stutter. "O-Oh, um... I-I..."

"Here." He hands me my papers and chuckles. "I think you dropped this."

"I-I..." I sigh and take them hesitantly. "Thanks..."

He stands up straight, puts his hands on his hips, and grins. "No problem."

I bow my head.

I can't believe he's talking to me.

_Me_, of all people!

During these past three years, not once has he ever tried to talk to me.

To look at me.

But now... Why now?

What makes him want to talk to me all of a sudden?

He lends me his hand. I'm confused.

He sighs. 'Well, do you wanna get off the floor or what? Heh heh..."

I pause, hesitate, and gulp down a lump in my throat.

He wants to... touch me?

Uncertain, I take his hand and lift myself off the ground, with the assistance of Axel, of course.

"There ya go!"

I stay quiet, my eyes glued to the floor.

I'm embarrassed.

He lets go of my hand, and...

And I can hear Xion's voice echo the halls.

"Roxas!" I look up to find her running back down the hall. "Roxas! There you are!"

"Huh?" Axel glances back and smirks, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well, well... Who's this little cutie?"

She ignores his comment and stops in front of me, hands on my shoulders. She pouts.

"Roxas! I thought I lost you!"

I sigh. "No, you just left me."

"But I came back." She smirks.

"That's because Mr. Vexen told you to."

"But I came back, and that's all that matters!"

Before I can say anything, Axel cuts me off short and chuckles.

"Mhmm..." He stares at Xion from head to toe and narrows his eyes seductively, licking his lips in satisfaction. "Nice figure, cutie. I like them small."

Xion twitches slightly at the comment and simply turns to face him, "Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend."

Axel snorts and grins. "That's okay. I was going to ask out Blondie anyway." And he looks straight at me.

Xion's eyes widen and her mouth drops.

... And I know I'm doing the same.

I don't believe I hear hear it right.

Did he just say...

That he wants to _date_ me?

The _Nobody_ of the school?

* * *

** I'm alive! ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
**  
**I'll be uploading again soon.**

**~T.T.A.E**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I asked myself, why not upload another chapter?**

**And then I was like, "Sure, me. Anything for the fujioshis". Trololol**

**Enjoy another one~**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?... *cries in a corner***

* * *

"You Baka!" Xion smacks my head and pounds her fists against my bed. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! _**Baka**_!"

I grab my pillow and hold it above me, protecting myself from her angry throws. "X-Xion, calm down! I-I... I-"

"Do you _know_ how bad Kurosawa is? He's such a horrible person!" She throws one last punch before crossing her arms, pouting furiously. "I can't believe you said 'yes'! I mean, You and Bad Boy Kurosawa? I just don't see how that's gonna work out!"

Okay, I admit. I'm ridiculous. But it's not everyday I run into somebody who hardly talks to me at all and _asks me out_.

_"Wh-What?" I drop my papers and my face blushes uncontrollably. "Y-You... Wanna go out... With... With __**me**__?"_

_ He stares at the papers on the floor and smiles, laughing softly. "Sure. Who wouldn't want to go out with such a **beautiful** person?" And he meets my eyes._

_ My heart skips a beat._

_ I can hardly even take in a breath._

_ I know what Xion's thinking, though._

_ Her face gives it away._

** Is he being serious?**

I wonder so, too.

I don't really know what came over me.

Maybe it's the warm feeling in my stomach.

Or maybe it's the thought that somebody I thought who hated me actually **likes** me.

But I take in a deep breath and reply shyly,

"Okay."

"Seriously, Roxas. What were you thinking?" Xion huffs and closes her eyes, shaking her head.

I frown.

"I have my reasons, you know." I say.

"Oh yeah? Name one of them." She lays back against the pillows and jabs my side with her foot.

I'm silent.

I look down at the blankets and bite my tongue.

_ "There's a reason why nobody will ever love you. Don't get your hopes up and think that some prince in shining armor will sweep you off your feet one day."_

I grip the sheets out of instinct and let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Just reasons." I reply silently.

I can tell Xion's staring at me. I can feel it. I know she's confused with my actions. I just know it. I've been meaning to tell her about _it_ for a while now, but I just can't bring myself to tell her. She doesn't deserve to be dragged down with me.

Nobody does.

That's why I must deal with it myself.

_"Because you are strong." He_ always told me.

After a long moment of silence, Xion breaks it. "Okay then..." She says with uncertainty. "I won't budge no more. But I'm telling you, he's not good."

And I nodded my head in understanding.

I, Roxas Uzumaya, actually have a relationship with Axel 'Cool-looking, Sex banging, Trouble-Making' Kurosawa.

And I get this warm feeling in my pit again and smile to myself.

He may be bad, but he's mine... And that's all that matters.

* * *

** The Next Day::**

"Yo, Blondie!" Axel greets me at the front gates and smiles, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He pulls me close and I try my best to hide the blush spreading across my face. It doesn't work. He smirks. "That blush looks rather delicious on you, you know. And might I say, you're looking quite cute today."

I blush even more. I'm not used to this. I thought I was ready for this, but I guess I'm not. I start to shake. _Calm down, Roxas, it's just a boy_, I think to myself, _A boy who... rather much hated you the past few years, but... Give it a chance!_

"Roxas." I say.

"Huh?"

"Roxas." I repeat. "My name's Roxas."

I look at him, but I make sure not to meet his eyes. He smiles at me, maybe a bit too kindly, and chuckles.

"Okay then. Roxas. But I think Blondie suits you more. I mean-!" He scratches the back of his neck and looks away. "Not that Roxas is a nice name or anything. It's just- I like Blondie more and- Wait, no that came out wrong!"

I chuckle. This is rather cute. I quickly wipe the grin off my face once he turns his head to face me and smirks.

"What was that I heard?"

I look at the floor and keep a straight face. I blush. "It's nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing. Heh heh."

I sigh silently and slide my hands in my pockets. We walk inside the school building, and I can feel everyone's eyes staring at us... Me...

They whisper.

_"What's Kurosawa doing with Uzumaya?"_

_"Is this a joke?"_

_"Yuck. So not cute."_

_"Who would want to date him?"_

_"Even his brother could pull off a perfect relationship."_

I flinch at the sudden sentence and freeze. I grip the fabric of my jeans and keep my head down, trying to drown out the voices of the entire school. I sigh.

Axel stops in front of me, and I can tell he's quirking an eyebrow. "You okay, Blondie?" I don't reply. He asks again. "Roxas?"

After a while, I nod my head and keep on going. "I'm fine." I say.

He follows behind me, and I can feel the confused aura swarming around him. "Okay...?"

I head to Room 10 and stop in front of the classroom door, reusing to look at Axel at all. He laughs short and pulls me close.

"So this is your class, huh?" I nod. "Mr. Vexen, right?" I nod again. "That's cool. He can be such a loser, though. Acting like he knows everything."

"Yeah." I reply quietly and open the door. He suddenly grabs my wrist, spins me around, and brings my face close to his. I stutter. "Wh-What are you doing?"

He smirks. "Don't I get a good-bye kiss?"

I don't know what to say. I'm speechless. No one has ever kissed me before. Not even my mother. As he closes his eyes and leans in closer, I push his face away and run into class, my face blushing like a hot mess. I breathe heavily and pant, holding myself tightly. Did I almost kiss Kurosawa? I think I did. Oh gosh, I did.

I take my seat in the back of the class and sigh heavily.

I recall Xion's words from last night and close my eyes.

_"I can't believe you said 'yes'!"_

Neither can I, Xion. Neither can I...

* * *

**Originally, this was supposed to be a lot better. Originally, this was supposed to be a lot longer. ORIGINALLY, THIS WAN'T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS.**

**But I'm too lazy to fix it. I just came back from a carnival and I'm exhausted.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. believe me, I tried.**

**I'm so sorry for such a disappointing chapter. Wah. **

**Goodnight, m'dears. **

**~T.T.A.E**


End file.
